The transplantation of human fetal tissue has been proposed for the treatment of a variety of devastating diseases and disorders. The potential clinical applications of cell transplantation therapies, however, have been significantly hampered by the limited availability of such tissue for research. We proposed to assess the quality and quantity of human fetal tissues obtained solely from spontaneous abortions and ectopic pregnancies to serve as sources for transplantation therapy. We further propose to develop and test methods that will be essential for the establishment of effective human fetal tissue banks. These proposals will be addressed by the following projects and specific aims. Project 1 will develop and evaluate methods for procuring, processing, and distributing human fetal tissue which will ensure tissue of the highest quality for cellular transplantation. Project 2 will assess the availability of human fetal tissue for tissue banking in a prospective study involving local hospitals in the Minneapolis/St. Paul metropolitan area, and in retrospective studies involving local hospitals and health maintenance organizations (HMOs). Project 3 will evaluate new ways of storing and preserving human fetal tissue for tissue banking. Project 4 will characterize human hematopoietic progenitors cells for use in transplantation. Project 5 will evaluate the development of fetal cells of the humoral immune system. Project 6 will determine markers for fetal pancreatic islet progenitor cells, and determine the growth potential of these cells under the influence of growth factors. Finally, Project 7 will examine the effects of epidermal growth factor on the proliferation of fetal dopamine nerve cells, and assess the ability of transplanted mesencephalic neurons to release dopamine, innervate the host brain, and restore locomotor function. Together these projects will assess the viability of a variety of cells obtained from spontaneous abortions or ectopic pregnancies, and determine the feasibility of such tissue to serve as sources for transplantation therapies.